When properly designed, digital processing methods may be used effectively to enhance, store and transmit images. However, digital methods introduce artifacts including aliasing, missing code values, irreversible introduction of contours, and loss of data. More specifically, it has been shown that aliasing can occur at image frequencies below the Nyquist frequency of the sampling array used in the digital system (see Roger R. A. Morton, Michelle A. Maurer and Christopher L. DuMont, SMPTE Conference Image Quality: Theory and Application Proceedings, Dallas, Tex., Feb. 7–9, 2002). This means that objectionable artifacts are introduced into images at spatial frequencies normally not associated, given the capture parameters, with the aliasing effect. Many of these artifacts are particularly noticeable with motion picture images. Given such understanding, workable techniques are needed for reducing sub-Nyquist aliasing artifacts from the image output of digital systems, particularly from the motion output of digital motion systems.